The Void Magus
by AnimeLover137
Summary: In that fateful night, Yuu is saved by the one and only Miss Blue from hell. Now after ten years, Yuu is once again thrown in the very war that destroyed his life. But now that he has control of the power to wipe out existence even of a God, is winning the pitiful war suppose to be a challenge?


**Just saying, I am alive. I haven't given up on New Destiny yet, but I just have to write this story. OC and will participate in the Holy Grail. He will have an interesting element and origin. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this Fate Stay night Fanfiction.**

The Magus of Void

Chapter 1

 **A Change of Event by Miss Blue**

* * *

As Aozaki Aoko was about to drop her luggage and was about to check in the hotel, a shockwave shook the concrete floor, sending couple people stumbling and screaming. Just as the shaking stilled, blinding light shone through windows, and the panicked scream increased in volume and in fear.

In pure instinct, Aoko shielded her eyes with her arms. She had the slightest idea what was happening.

From what she heard from a certain Dead Apostle Ancestor, there was a war going on in Fuyuki, which was where she currently was. A battle between seven heroes from all legends, all called forth to battle for the Holy Grail of Christ, the ultimate wish fulfiller.

Magic was forbidden to be known to civilians, witnesses must be eliminated on spot. A rule that all magus must follow, even if Aoko despise that strongly.

She was told that the Church was in charge and would take care of all the damages and incidents made by the war with fake covers, but this was too much to be hidden from public eyes, not even a nuclear bomb could do something like this, this was simply—

Then it happened.

It was like the dread you feel when you broke your mother's vase; or when you find a bloody knife in your hands as you awake from sleepwalking, and see the corpse of your parents and you had no idea what happened; or when you flip over your report card to find all your grades among the lines of D and E.

Hate and fear ran through the Magic Gunner like cool wind, and her knee dropped as all strength was sapped. She flared her Circuits to resist the dreadfulness, suddenly noticed she was panting heavily and her palms were coated with a layer of sweat.

Someone opened the Pandora's Box.

Despite her immense effort to resist to negative emotion swelling up her body, a tingle in the back of her mind whispered.

 **FEARANGERMURDERLUSTPRIDEENVYRAPEsCREmyELLCRYhELPtEARscRIMe—**

Whispers slowly got louder and louder until it was chanting.

 **TEAR THEM TO PIECES::?""}{"! %F%523 : KILL THEM KILL THEM KILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEMMURDERTHEMAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHH!$(Y!(%!:?"){_!( *^+_"123He3lp?s/DESPAIR!)***

Whatever it is, It screamed, and it got louder and louder, until it was unbearable.

With a mighty soundless roar, her high quality Circuits blasted with full powered, blue alluring aura blazed around her, sending people near her screaming and backing away.

But it was effective; whatever had been pressuring her faded away like background music.

The redhead stood up with shaky legs, and as a magus of the Association, her mind screamed at her to investigate what happened. Cursing under her breath, she took her luggage and took of the direction of the fading golden light.

-o0O0o-

She felt fear gripping her heart as she arrived the scene; it was a miracle she hadn't wobbled over from overexerting her legs with reinforcement and the tragic sight.

Aoko travelled a lot, and certainly saw not the heartwarming things on earth, there was one time she saw an entire town annihilated by a Dead Apostle, by the time Enforcers and Executors arrived, all the townspeople was either eaten alive or turned into undead.

It was a gruesome sight, but it was nothing compared to this.

Fire from deepest depths of the hells, fierce burning over remains of collapse buildings and fallen trees. Piercing cries and wailings filled the smoking night sky together with cracking from fire. The ash and smoke was so thick it was hard for the Magician to breathe even a distance from the actual site.

Aoko may look wise and mature, but she was living in taken time, she was technically seventeen from the inside, she could not help herself to kneel over to throw up when she smelled burned flesh in the hot air.

After emptying her stomach, she steeled herself mentally; she was a magus, she walked with death. Muttering a quick spell, she placed her physical body in another timeline with her magic, making the burning sensation of licking flames ineffective against her senses.

Without hesitation she walked through hell itself.

-o0O0o-

He was rudely woken from someone poking his cheek teasingly, then he heard giggling from his side.

The young boy furrowed his brows and pouted, staring at the still snickering woman sitting by his bedside.

The black headed was patient, he sat up and positioned the pillow comfortably against his sore back, waiting until the stranger ceased her laughter, but he admitted, the laugh brought warmth to his chest.

Waving her hand in the air, the woman apologized, "Sorry, sorry, for a second I mistook you a girl, you cheek is so soft it should exist on a boy." She stiffened her giggle.

The boy nodded, "I was told before." He was surprise by the calmness in his voice, last he remembered… remember… what? He touched the bridge of his nose and clenched his other hand.

What happened? What was he doing here? What is this place? Who am I? _What am I?_

A hand touched his shoulder gently, so gently he almost didn't notice.

"Hey, brat, take it slow, you were hit on the head quite hard back then" She scratched the side of her chin.

The seven year old gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes tight as he tried to remember what occurred before he was awake, "What… Why can't I remember anything?" He sounded desperate.

The woman leaned back her seat and sighed, "Temporary memory loss, you will remember everything soon, so no worries."

The boy was not convinced, he searched deep into his mind, ignoring his awful headache as he forcefully search his mind. He felt disgusted and nauseous, he gritted his teeth and a single word appeared, "Yuu." He grunted out with a strained breath

"Huh?"

"My name, it is Yuu." The headache faded and he wiped the sweat with the back of his hand.

It was like the name was a key to a locked box, memories flooded into his mind like a broken dam.

Yuu grunted in pain as pain shot through his head, he gripped his hair and pulled in agony.

But as soon it all happened, it ended. The pain leaved the kid like a phantom, and Yuu panted and gasped for fresh air.

The woman lifted her single red eyebrow, which was a strange color for eyebrows, and hummed, "Well, that was fast."

Then Yuu remembered the eruption that interrupted their movie night, the house falling apart on its own, her sister and parents screaming as the roof could not withstood the weight and snapped, bring the broken wood down on the family. Yuu remembered himself struggling to get to his feet as a falling wooden pillar fell and crushed his couple ribs under the heavy weight. It was all flashes when the heat reached him and snarled at his skin, he watched with wide terrified eyes as the house of his neighbor lost its support and send a relatively large piece of boulder his direction, his last moments were when a humongous shadow cast upon him and impacted his head hard and painful.

For a moment he thought it was all a dream, something he would forget when he awakes and greet his family with the usual smile on his face. But then he felt pulling on his meaty left cheek, and pain followed.

"There, does that answer your question?" Yuu numbly nodded.

Then the cruelness of reality fell upon him like a slap to his face. His family, gone, missing, probably dead, and remains burned to ash, he was all alone.

He chuckled, and slowly turned into laughter with clear hint of madness, the woman remained silent beside him, which he was grateful for not interrupting his breakdown.

Without realizing, droplets of rain fell on the white hospital sheet, staining the blanket with wet spots. He swept his sleeve across his eyes, and for the first time, sorrow and emptiness obliterated other unimportant emotions.

And he cried, letting all his emotions overfilling the cup. For the family he had for seven years, for the father who patted his head when he completed yet another puzzle, praising and telling him how lucky he was to have such an intelligent son; for the mother who would prepare bento for him for school, or when she hugged him tight as she told him a bedtime story when he could not found himself asleep; for the sister who competed for the affection of their parents, and the rival of their toys and dolls.

The boy screamed, wailed, his vocal cord sore, but he didn't care. All he had before, was gone. He bit his hand, not caring a bit even if his hand bled and painted his hospital clothes red; he tugged his hair, ignoring the fact his hair was pulled off his scalps.

And with one unhuman scream to the heavens, he let his arched back relax, and fell down on the bed once more. The wailing had ceased, yet the tears were still streaming down his cheek.

He sobbed, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve again. His throat was sore and throbbing, his back shivering uncontrollably.

"Here, drink some water." Yuu lowered his arm and reached for the filled cup, he tried to mutter a thank you, but only a husky whisper came out, so instead he nodded to express his gratitude.

He consumed the water like sponge to water. He gave the cup to the woman and took a handful of tissue in return.

It took him serval minutes to calm down, which was shockingly fast recovery from a breakdown of knowing his family dead. Yuu took a deep breath and put the tear-soaked tissue on the counter by his bed.

He smiled weakly at the redhead, "thank you for watching over me. How long had I been unconscious?"

A sad laugh graced his ears, "only two days, which was surprisingly fast recovery for a brat magus."

Air froze, temperature dropped to freezing degree. Sadness and hollowness forgotten, Yuu sucked in a breath, and warily watched the woman with stonic eyes. Despite his effort to remain calm, he could hear his pulse in his ears. The smile on the woman's cheek had yet to disappear.

The tension was so thick it could be cut like hot knife through warm butter.

The woman spoke lighthearted, "don't be that surprised, I felt your Circuits the moment I touched you. Not to mention the prana you were leaking is like a beacon."

 _The woman is a magus_ , Yuu confirmed. He by no means was a rookie to magic. His parents were magic users; they had just activated his Circuits the day before the fire and formed him a switch.

"No need to be so cautious, I mean you no harm, if I do, you would be dead in that pit of fire long ago." The woman tossed down.

"You saved me?"

"Of course I did, you ungrateful brat, you think technology this era could save you after having your side crushed?"

Dread filled Yuu rapidly. "Crushed…?" he pulled up his shirt and glanced at his chest. Instead of seeing it carved in, it was flawless skin, even the traces of marred burns was nonexistence.

"Wha...But…How?" the boy stammered in confusion, touching his body for injuries and bandages.

The woman smirked at Yuu's reaction, "I am a magus, just like you."

The annihilation of his family thrown in the back of his head, his curiosity took advantage of him, "But… How?"

The grin on the woman's face turned grim.

* * *

 _Aoko stepped over yet another burned corpse, her nose numb as she had gotten use of the rotten smell._

 _A loud crash and a cry caught her attention, it wasn't far, she reinforced her legs as she ran for the source._

 _She stopped when she heard a weak whimper. Reinforcing her ears to hypersensitive level, she listened to the harsh breathing. Slowly, she moved to a burning ruin of a house._

 _The True Magic user gasped as she caught sight of two limp bodies of a female figure and a boy._

 _The woman, assumed the boy's mother, let out a relieved deep breath as she saw Aoko approaching._

" _Goodness… Miss Blue…." The redhead heard the woman mutter. Normally Aoko would scoff at her nickname, but this time was one of the rare moments._

 _Aoko neared the fallen woman, and noticed her lower half of the body was buried under a huge boulder._

 _She kneeled beside the woman as she prepared to activate her family crest implant in her arm, "hang on there, I'll move you out."_

 _She was about to chant when a bloody hand gripped her glowing crest, Aoko turned to the woman with raised eyebrows._

" _Don't…save my son…, his life is ten times… than mine…" The woman coughed, spatting a unhealthy amount of blood on the ground. Aoko winced at the sickly red liquid._

 _She tilted looked at the motionless body next to the mother. The boy wasn't in any better condition than his mother; the left side of his body was under a considerable smaller boulder than his mother, bones were sticking out his collarbone and skin were torn and revealed ribcage and beating organ. The boy, no older than ten, was breathing faintly and his face was as pale as paper. Blood spilling out like waterfall out of his cuts and carved wound on his chest._

 _Aoko bit her lips and turned to the mother, only to meet the woman's eyes, they screamed to plead and beg. She silently mouthed, 'please'._

 _The Time Magus growled as she moved to the boy and activated her circuits. Sparks danced and leaped through her skin, sending tingles down her spine. Bright blue aura seeped out her body and whirled around the boy and her. Aoko placed her palm on the boy's bare chest._

 _A magic circle of three dimension magnified emerged and glowed light blue. Wind picked up and blasted the raging fire away, sweeping dust and ash in a perfect circle._

 _She caught the mother watching with opened jaws, she diverted her attention back to the dying boy._

 _Aoko reached deep into the boy, she hesitated in surprise as she felt traces of mana in the boy, she was further stunned when she felt an abnormal amount of 147 Magic Circuits in his body, all high qualitied. The kid had immense potential to be one of the great magi in the history._

 _Shaking away from all distractions, she focus on diving into the boy. When she felt a cool familiar tingle on her palm, she concentrated and imagined a single string._

 _The line represents the boy's timeline; each thread was different for everyone: color, texture, thickness and length. People live an amount of time depending on the length of the string._

 _This kid, however, was unlike any human she had interacted with. While most people had golden or white strings, the rarer ones had pale blue or yellowish white, this boy had black, no, it wasn't even a color. It was capable of sucking light, leaving none in its mercy. It was darkness._

 _The string had unknown length or width, as dark pulsing aura circled around the thread like thick mist._

 _As much as Aoko was interested, she urged herself to act. Extending her hand through the cold mist, she touched the string, or at least she tried to._

 _Her fingers phased through the ghostly image of the thread, but for a moment she felt spiritual energy in her fingertips. Ignoring the fact she could not touch the physicalized version timeline of the boy, she let her prana through her hand into the string, effectively rewinding the boy's timeline back an hour._

 _When she was done, she let go of the grip on the boy, letting her fade back to reality._

 _The raging wind died down and the blinding blue light dimmed. Aoko let out a breath she had been holding as she examined in satisfaction as wounds and scars faded and new unmarred skin formed. She scooped up the healed boy in her arms as she slowly walked towards the collapse woman._

 _Tears either from joy or pain fell from the corner of her eyes. She took the child from Aoko's arms as she stared at his surviving son with enough love for eternity. The mother caressed the boy's head and kissed him on the forehead, leaving a trail of blood imprinted._

 _The woman muttered a silent 'I love you' to the boy as she passed her child back to Aoko, who took him in her arms without any question. The loving scene filled her chest with both warmth and sadness._

" _..Please… take care… of… my son…." She gave the woman a nod, and said, "I will." She had always wanted to take care of a boy._

 _The woman was pleased with Aoko's promise._

"… _Thank you…." And the last breath left her._

 _The magus watched the woman with respect, she closed her eyes and gave a prayer, before leaving with the boy in her arms._

* * *

Yuu stared at the revealed savior intently, then closed his eyes for his dead mother.

 _Thank you, mother, for everything…_

He took a deep breath and in honor of his deceased mother, he stilled his nerves.

"Actually…" the boy observed the woman, Aoko, as she scratched her cheek, "I told your mother I would take care of you." her face shifted to serious, "And a magus never break their oath, so I will take care of you, just as I promised."

Yuu stared, and Aoko stared. Yuu stared, and Aoko stared, but her eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

The silence would stretch, but Yuu sighed audibly, "okay…"

Aoko grinned, reaching over and ruffled the boy's hair. He scowled and batted the offending hand away, but could not help but to smile as well.

Perhaps, he had not lost everything just yet.

-o0O0o-

"Aoko-sensei, I learned reinforcement already, can I learn other magic?" A twelve year old Aozaki Yuu asked eagerly.

As Aoko had said, it only took his three days to be out of the hospital. And later he took a large sum of money from his family's account as the last member alive and bought a relatively large Japanese-style house, a tiny mansion that wasn't cost that much as it was positioned on the tallest hill in Fuyuki City.

Now that Aoko was living with him, he had a legal guardian and reapplied new ID card, renaming him from Shinoka Yuu to Aozaki Yuu.

Aoko was an Association Mage, and often needed to leave house to go elsewhere, which Yuu wasn't really worry, after all, his mother was one of the five True Magicians.

In those five years, it took a lot of begging and cooking to finally convince Aoko to teach him magic. However the first few years were all about theories and history.

The world was huge, to Yuu's amazement. There were vampires, Aoko called them Dead Apostle, and super vampires, aka Dead Apostle Ancestor. He was also taught that there were magical beasts and living dragons, though they were long extinct before even this era.

And he knew the cause of the great fire that caused hundreds of people's live, including his entire family.

Holy Grail War, a foolish battle between seven heroes summoned for the artifact known to be capable to grand a wish. As tempting as it sounded, Yuu hated it, after all, who won't hate the murder of their love ones.

Aoko agreed, but flicked his forehead and told the boy that he should let go of their hate and revenge.

"Only stupid people hold on to their regrets, people will be too far gone when they were tainted by hatred and vengeance. Yuu, you are a smart, kind boy, don't let the hate for the Holy Grail corrupt you."

It took Yuu three years to study all aspect of mage craft and jewel craft, from knowledge of simple reinforcement to complicate true magic structure.

The young magus' respect and awe for his mother slash sensei went up a notch when he gained the knowledge of her true identity.

The True Magic user, Aozaki Aoko, member of the well-known Aozaki family and the only magus talented to use time magic. One of the five True Magic users in the world, and the youngest one nonetheless. It was no wonder how Aoko managed to save Yuu from the brick of death.

For the first time after five whole long years, Yuu finally got the chance to activate his Circuit for the most basic magic, reinforcement.

He was a hardworking one. Instead of simply learning it, he took it up to a new level. He would experiment with it, testing things that might develop in an interesting way.

And it was not a disappointment, just half a month ago, when he was in the dojo mediating, sending prana through his limbs in different ways, he found out that if he pushed a short burst of prana out of his body instantly, his reinforcement would increase in a huge degree for just the shortest moment, allowing his body to move at super-sonic speed. But it was not without side effects, and Yuu discovered that the hard way.

* * *

 _Once again, in early morning, Aozaki Yuu could be found seated in the dojo. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stood up._

 _He triggered and fired his Circuits, all 147 high-quality generated 200 prana and forced into his left foot. He pushed it down, endured the throbbing pain of the leg protesting._

 _When he could literally hear his bones creaking under the great reinforcement, he pushed off while letting go all the stored prana in his leg in one go._

 _He had expected it to be stronger than normal reinforcement, but he never did imagine it would cause the leg to sink through the hard wood plank and crushing dirt and grass of the earth._

 _For a moment, everything was still, before hell broke loose._

 _The rocks and stones under his bare foot shattered, a sonic boom and the very ground shook, not a microsecond later, reality bend and a crater the size of a car formed under his body._

 _That was when the acceleration came in hard. Yuu cried in agony as his ankle and bones shattered under intense pressure, and feel sweat slid of his face when wind peeled of his first layer of skin._

 _His mind didn't even catch up when his body crashed through the wall and hit the open clearing. He coughed out blood when his ribs snapped when he impacted the dirt, air was knocked out of his lungs when his back cracked and broke the concrete of wall of his shed, and came out from the other side of the shed, he bounced on the hardened earth and more blood piled in his mouth._

 _Everything ended when he impacted and cratered the thicker-than-usual stone wall around the mansion._

 _His head was white in pain and a single piece of stone fell from the collapsing wall and hit him point-blank on his head. He lost unconscious immediately._

* * *

When he woke up from the hospital bed, he was slapped across the face by his mentor and was given a three hour lecture of his irresponsible actions. But in the end Aoko wrapped him in a hug and stroked his bandaged forhead.

That was something Yuu never wanted to experience again. And under Aoko's careful watch, he finally mastered the dangerous technique, and Aoko called it Prana Burst. Apparently it wasn't an original technique by Yuu, someone had come up with it centuries ago, but it was simply too prana taxing that people rather use normal reinforcement.

Anyway, after hearing Yuu's request, the female magus turned from her newspaper and glanced at her son, "Can you reinforce every part of your body? Arms, legs, fingers, brain, bone flexibility and toughness?"

Yuu nodded.

"And the kitchen knife?" she was responded by a clothed wrapped object tossed her way. She caught it and unfolded the towel, studying its sharpness and durability.

Yuu watched intently as Aoko nicked table with the knife. A loud clang and the wooden table was rewarded a deep scar that stand out from other old scars.

"Pass, very well." She placed the knife and the newspaper on the table and pushed a chair towards Yuu, "sit." And Yuu sat.

The teacher took a sip from her morning coffee and sighed. "Yuu, for you to study any further advance mage craft, I must know you origin and element." Yuu nodded, he knew how a magus' magic was based on their element.

"Give me your hand." Yuu extended his hand. Aoko grabbed the offering hand and closed her eyes. Yuu felt the slightest trace of foreign magic entering his hand, but did nothing against it. He trusted his teacher.

After five minutes of intense silence, Aoko muttered, "What the…? Ho ho ho, very interesting, very interesting indeed." She grinned, not that playful and cheerful one, but one that suits a wolf when it saw its prey. Yuu shuddered.

Aoko let his hand slip from hers and grinned at Yuu wildly, "It appears, Yuu, you have very interesting origin and element."

"What about them?"

"Your element, is one of the rarest elements in human history: cards." The magus licked her lips.

"…Cards?" he don't know how rare it was, but it sounded lame.

"Kid! You know how many people would kill for your element, and not to mention your origin…" The young magus banished his thoughts.

"My origin?"

The grin on Aoko's face widened, it was a surprise how his facial muscle didn't tear. "Yes, you ungrateful brat, your origin. One that no one had according to history record, and would have absolutely no idea how it works, but only hypothesis of what it is: the Oblivion, Void."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait, what?"

"Void!"

"I heard that, what is it?"

"It is the Concept of Nothingness! Nothing! Empty! Non-existence!"

"…"

"Aren't you supposed to be excited?"

"I don't know, should I?"

"No shit Sherlock! You have any idea how rare it is?"

"…No?"

"No one in the history ever had the origin of Void, unlike other origins, it's the oblivion. It could be qualified as one of the True Magic! Hell I don't even know what magic it could work! It could even be greater."

"…"

"Yuu, you know what the void is? It isn't destruction, it was like a black hole, except that whatever was consumed by it would be wiped from existence. You could make a ball with Void and touch things with it, and it would disappear. It is different from destruction, where you could just fix it with the remains." Aoko massaged her temples, "No one in history had ever come in contact with the void before. It is something beyond human's grasp, only Divine Spirits could interact with the Oblivion. It is power not meant for mere human."

"…"

Aoko seemed excited, screw it, she was hyped.

"…I am confused."

-o0O0o-

"So creating void from magic alone can't work."

"…yes."

"But you do feel it in you, right?"

"Yeah, it was faint, but I could feel a something off in a part of me. That's probably the void."

"Hmm…, so you can feel it, you know the source is some part inside you, but you can't create it." Aoko cupped her chin thoughtfully. She was silent for some time deep in thought, and Yuu waited patiently.

The one time he interrupted her while she was thinking, she gave him a professional karate chop on the head, and he fell on the ground limp and woke up in a bed afterwards.

A snap jogged the boy from his thoughts. "I got it! How about instead of trying to create void, try guide it out of your body."

"..huh?" came an intelligent reply.

"Think of it as a source, and imagine a link, a gateway to the source, which is the void, and guide the void out of your body. Concentrate and pull on the void, and guide it out with your prana. Try it."

Yuu scratched his head, but closed his eyes and reached deep down. As he dived deeper and deeper, he felt the unnerving chill running down his spine. Until he reached the deepest part of his soul, he felt emptiness, he felt weightless, he almost lost his balance, but he concentrated on his task.

He pulled, his Circuits leaking prana to assist subconsciously, accelerating the process tenfold. He felt a tingle on his skin, he opened his eyes. And in abnormally calm state, he observed the tiny balls of pure darkness floating in front of his eyes like bubbles.

He raised his fingers to touch one of it. He waited for the finger to touch the matter, but he was surprised when his finger phased through it as if it didn't exist. The only sign of it wasn't an image was the icy touch on his finger.

He looked around and saw thousands of tiny bubbles in unmoving state. Yuu looked over to Aoko to see her widened eyes filled with awe.

The Void Magus held out his hand, and focused the link he had with all the balls of matter. He willed them to move to his opened palm. The matters moved in unison, circling his body and moved to their commanded destination. The balls combined and molded, as more joined, the ball grew in size.

Yuu watched in fascination when a perfect ball of void was gathered in the palm.

"Incredible…" Aoko whispered, she neared the void and picked a pen from the table. She leaned down and touched the void with barely contained interest. The head of the pen sank into the ball. Aoko continued pushing until the pen was mid-way in.

The Time Magus pulled the pen out, "…complete…obliteration…." She looked at the half remaining pen.

Yuu was in his own thoughts. He applied prana to the void, and watched as it shifted and twisted.

He shaped the void and increasing its mass. It grew larger and flattened, dividing in size and floating.

Aoko stared at the final finished product in the air, and smirked, "I guess your element makes it far more interesting."

Four rectangle matters were spinning around the young magus' head in circular motion with great control.

He flicked a card shaped void at a flower contained vase, and watched with satisfaction as the card cut through the air with a line of black mist trailed behind, Yuu smirked as the card cut through the stem with zero resistant. He stopped the card before it hit the wall. And loosen the control on the cards.

The voids lost their shape and wavered, before shrinking until it was unseen by naked eyes, it disappeared without a sound.

The calmness faded from Yuu as he looked at his teacher with excitement.

-o0O0o-

After Yuu's demonstration with his advanced and dangerous magic, Aoko decided to visit a 'friend' of hers for more information on the void.

"If anyone knows about the void, it would be him." She told him.

They spent hours on the plane to London in boredom. And when they landed, Aoko contacted her friend through her phone. There was a lot yelling from the other line, and the Time Magus was covering her mouth with her hand to prevent giggling.

Not after five minutes after the elder Aozaki hung the phone, a loud beep from the traffic caught their attention. The redhead grinned when they approached a luxurious black car; she waved at an elderly man in butler suit, who merely smiled back kindly.

While the man might look old, he lifted their luggage with ease. Aoko urged her adopted son in the car, which he gladly complied to avoid judging stares from bystanders. He nearly gasped when his palm sank into the soft cushion of the seat.

Waited as Aoko engaged the driver slash butler into a conversation, but the car was tightly sealed only obscured voice could be heard.

After what seemed like minutes, the door swung open and Aoko sat on the front passenger seat. The butler gently closed the door, and walked around the car to sit on the driver seat.

When all were settled, the butler stepped on the accelerator, with a light jerk, the car was off.

Yuu watched the view from the window. Yuu had never been to London, and he admired the amazing architecture of western buildings.

The car was quiet, and the butler seemed to fail to endure the awkwardness as he asked, "So, young man, I believe we have yet to introduce ourselves." It was perfectly fluent Japanese.

Yuu met the man's warm brown eyes from the car mirror, "Aozaki Yuu. Mr. Butler."

The butler chuckled, "Mr. Yuu, my name is Sebastian, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Yuu smiled wryly, "Please, just call me Yuu, Sebastian-san."

"Very well, Yuu." The introduced Sebastian corrected, "From what I've heard from Miss. Blue, it seemed you are a magus one of your own." The boy saw Aoko's twitching eyebrow from the mirror.

"Yes, Sebastian-san, it appears that I am lucky enough to have a unique origin and element."

"Ho? Origin as well? What is your origin then, Yuu, 'Cards' element is already very rare among magus already."

The Void Magus froze, and looked over to Aoko, who was staring off the distance innocently. He glared at the woman.

Yuu laughed nervously and corrected, "Sorry, I slipped, it's only my element, my origin is very common."

Sebastian turned a corner from the highway, "I misunderstood, I see. But regardless, only few in the history had such interesting Element or Origin. People nowadays with this type of element could be counted easily."

Relieved that the butler was convinced, Yuu went along with the flow, "I know, Aoko informed me that already."

The rest of the time passed in comforting silence.

-o0O0o-

The car drove into the opened gates of a massive mansion. Trees with different leaves and barks were planted to surround the mansion, which was as wide as 50 meters pool, multiplying with 10. Its height was as tall as a two story house, and there's definitely a basement under the mansion.

They stopped in front of the double doors, they stepped out the car and fresh scent of flowers invaded Yuu's nostrils, a very pleasant smell.

The butler nodded slightly at Aoko, "Miss Blue, my master strongly advise you to meet him first, he would be in his workshop, as usual. As for the luggage, they would be waiting for you both in the guest room. Yuu's room will be in 102, and Miss Blue's 103." Ignoring Aoko's annoyed glare at her nickname, Sebastian bowed, "have a nice day." And he headed back to the car.

Aoko looked at the door and placed a foot on it. Before Yuu could process what was about to occur, Aoko blasted the door away, not open, but out of its frame and into the mansion.

Yuu gaped both at Aoko's display of Prana Burst and her violence against the poor door.

The unhappy magus stepped over the cracked expensive-looking wooden door and yelled into the enormous mansion.

"Come out! You old vampire!" Vampire?

Soft chuckles were heard from the dark corner of the room. It came out louder and louder until it was maniacal laughter. A figure materialized from the shadows and a deep voice cut through the silence.

"Oh oh oh, what do we have here?" Yuu shivered in uncontrolled fear as an old man stepped out from the corner.

But Aoko was having none of that, "Cut that crap out, Zelretch, you're scaring him."

The suffocating pressure faded and Yuu sighed in relief.

The Void user met the vampire's playful crimson eyes.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg grinned, "So, is this the Void magus?"

* * *

 **Done, this chapter is all about the new OC, and his background and his magic. The next chapter will be a lot of explaining about void. I took some ideas from the Naruto Genkyouien fanfiction, they have some interesting way to do with the void, which I like it a lot.**

 **Not all the explanations about void might be correct. Trust me, I spent a hell lot of time thinking about the void and what makes sense and what is not. If you noticed something that is incorrect, please do tell me in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfiction, your support is very much appreciated.**

 **AnimeLover137**


End file.
